


La più dura della fortuna, amico mio (Mafia Italy bothers au)

by FemaleEren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Italian Mafia, Mafia South Italy (Hetalia), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleEren/pseuds/FemaleEren
Summary: (Mafia Italy bothers au)  La più dura della fortuna, amico mio translates to The hardest of luck, my friend or toughest of luck my friend. Please be nice this is my very first mafia au for the italy brothers so i'm trying my best. I own none of the characters mentioned in the story just the idea behind it so please enjoy everyone.
Relationships: Brother/brother - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter one

Felicano's Pov

"Felicano hurry up before we're late again!" Romano yelled "Ve mi dispiace fratello I'll hurry now I promise please don't be mad at me more Lovi" I said while hurrying to get ready "Non faremmo tardi se non dormissi a Feliciano" (We would not be late if you did not sleep in Feliciano) mi fratello replied bitterly "Non intendevo dormire in fratello, ero solo stanco della lotta di ieri" (I did not mean to sleep in brother i was just really tired from yesterday's fight) I told him while I grabbed my guns and hurried to the car with Romano in tow.

Romano locked the door behind us while shaking his head " You're the only idiota (idiot) who can sleep in for hours before finally getting up for the day fratello." he said and I looked at him with both of my eyes open "Devo ricordarti cosa hai fatto alla mia macchina, mio caro fratello" (Do I need to remind of you what you did to my car my dear brother) I watched him gulp and shake his head before getting into the driver's side of our shared car. I never fully forgave him for what he did to my precious lamborghini that I spent months saving up for only for him to ruin it while borrowing it. 

Romano's Pov

"Felicano hurry up before we're late again!" I yelled "Ve mi dispiace fratello I'll hurry now I promise please don't be mad at me more Lovi" said Felicano while hurrying to get ready "Non faremmo tardi se non dormissi a Feliciano" (We would not be late if you did not sleep in Feliciano) I replied bitterly "Non intendevo dormire in fratello, ero solo stanco della lotta di ieri" (I did not mean to sleep in brother i was just really tired from yesterday's fight) he told me while grabbing his guns and hurrying to the car with me in tow.

I locked the door behind us while shaking my head " You're the only idiota (idiot) who can sleep in for hours before finally getting up for the day fratello." I said and he looked at me with both of his eyes open "Devo ricordarti cosa hai fatto alla mia macchina, mio caro fratello" (Do I need to remind of you what you did to my car my dear brother) he watched me gulp and shake my head before getting into the driver's side of our shared car. He never fully forgave me for what I did to his precious lamborghini that he spent months saving up for only for me to ruin it while borrowing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being so late on this chapter i finally got inspired to write a second chapter to this story also please read end notes.

Felicanio's Pov

I looked up at the ceiling while Romano was arguing with one of our rival mafias's bosses "sometimes I wish I replaced Romano with Flavio at least then things wouldn't be so crazy and complete chaos all the time. Maybe then Luciano would be pleased with something for a change. As cranky as he is you'd think my dear second player would lighten up with his brother around him. But sadly no he doesn't even lighten up around his cheery fashion loving brother, then again he probably wouldn't even lighten up if i replaced Flavio with Romano for him." 

I sighed and looked at Romano "fratello i think that is quite enough now you've done your part now let's finish this up so don't we have any more messes on our hands like last time." Romano stopped and looked at me "si of course fratello anything to get this dealt with smoothly" he replied while trying to control his own anger. 

"Oi Feli is anything going okay over on your end of things?" I heard Luciano ask through our small link "no sadly my grumpy fratello started an argument with the man before we could question him. Sometimes I want to swap brothers with you Luciano" I replied back to him."Well Kuro and Lutz are arguing over dio knows what in the background of my office once again. I might have to shut them up again with one of my daggers." He replied back to me I had to chuckle at those two even when I first met them they always got onto Luciano's nerves.

Luciano's Pov

I was sitting in my office going through all the paperwork while my annoying friends Kuro and Lutz argued in the background over dio knows what once again. "Oi Feli is anything going okay over on your end of things?" I ask Felicano through the small link we had with each other. "No sadly my grumpy fratello started an argument with the man before we could question him. Sometimes I want to swap brothers with you Luciano" Feli replied back.

I stopped writing for a second shocked at what Felianio had said I breathed and composed myself before going back to writing. "Well Kuro and Lutz are arguing over dio knows what in the background of my office once again. I might have to shut them up again with one of my daggers." I told him while writing a report on what was needed to improve the mafia for my end of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ta-da lovely readers Luciano has enter the story oh don't worry the cheery fashion loving brother Flavio will be added in soon along side more of Dear Romano after all both sets of Vargas brothers are quite the interesting pair.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference i made about the Lamborghini is from between two worlds a lovely game made by silvermistanimelover an amazing author on wattpad who's stories i love and is the reason behind me making this story for the first time so any references i make will probably come from silvermistanimelover's game which yes i have played myself. Please note while i'm working on this I will have translations for the Italiano in parentheses because my first language is English not Italian. Also if anyone is willing to work on this with me I will add them as an arthur on here.


End file.
